Princess Danica (Kate Smurfette Stories)
Princess Danica is a character who appears in the Kate Smurfette Stories series. Background Information She is a kind, young, spirited, brave, daring, clumsy, nice, adventurous, and loyal young woman who loves the Smurfs. She really doesn't enjoy Peewit's horrible singing. But she loves the way how Johan rides his horse Bayard. The first Smurfs she met were Clumsy and Daphne. She is very clumsy and very sensitive. Like Clumsy and Daphne, she can be very sensitive at times and even start crying if her fellow Smurfs or Smurfettes don't want her on her team. She and Smurfette sometimes don't always get along. She speaks in four different languages, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, and Korean. She sometimes speaks in a thick-soft British accent, a thick-soft American accent, and a thick-soft Australian accent, and a thick-soft British-Cockney accent and sometimes with an awkward tone. She loves collecting rocks, eating gingerbread cookies, eating hamburgers and all of the foods she likes. She sometimes rarely speaks but she is very kind. Despite her clumsy habits she is very kind and friendly. She sometimes is teased and she cries, which makes her feel miserable. She has been given many horrible names and is teased by most of the racers. She is the clumsiest Smurfette out of the crew. She is a little shy sometimes but not afraid to try new things. She doesn't have many friends because of her clumsiness. Danica is a kind hearted young girl, she is extremely clumsy and she is teased and bullied because of it which makes her extremely miserable. Despite being clumsy, as a Sugar Rush Racer, she's actually quite fast on the race track, but she sometimes struggles to control her kart sometimes. She is sweet, and emotional, often crying if something goes wrong or she's in a bad situation. She is not very intelligent either. Personality Like Clumsy and Daphne's, she is very sensitive at times and crying if her fellow Smurfs and Smurfettes don't want her on their team. Appearance She has moderately short black hair, a sky-blue dress with pink cherry blossoms, sky-blue high heels with pink cherry blossoms, and a sky-blue headband with cherry blossoms, and - as a Smurfette, she has standard black eyes. She also wears a sky-blue crown with cherry blossoms. Voice Actor(s) She is voiced by Danica McKellar as an adult, Kellie Martin as a child Smurfling, Kristen Bell as a teenager Smurfnager Smurfette, and Julie McWhirter as a baby Smurfette. Another suitable choice would be Isabella Acres, who voiced Mary-Anne Gleardan in the 2010 TV series, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Another suitable one would be Linda Cardellini, who voiced Marcie Fleach in the 2010 TV series, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Two more would be Sara Bareilles and Demi Lovato. Trivia *She is named after her voice actress, Danica McKellar. *Kellie Martin voices young Daphne as a Smurfling. *Kristen Bell voices Anna. *Julie McWhirter voices Sassette. *She was born in Japan, but some say she was born in China and Korea. Category:Females Category:Clumsy characters Category:Rarely speaking characters Category:Japanese Accents Category:Korean Accents Category:Chinese Accents Category:Sensitive characters Category:Low intelligence characters Category:Fashionable characters